Un retour surprenant
by Tanutwo
Summary: Alors que Ziva pensait en avoir finit avec le Mossad, un appel va chambouler sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Ayant décidé de revenir sur ce site, je me suis également décidée à reposter sur Ncis et à lire les fanfictions. Anciennement, j'étais Oyster27 ;) **

**Pour le moment, je finis mes lectures sur Ncis Los Angeles car je sais qu'il y a beaucoup moins de fictions que de ce côté ^^ D'ailleurs, je trouve ça dommage mais bon, heureusement que les fics anglaises sont là :P**

**Concernant cette fiction, elle tourne principalement autour de Ziva et du Mossad (oui oui, c'était son côté badass qui m'avait fait adorer la série). **

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

* * *

Une sonnerie retentit réveillant l'agent du NCIS, Ziva David. Elle ouvrit avec difficulté ses paupières et s'aperçut que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et que son réveil n'indiquait que trois heures du matin. Maudissant la personne qui l'appelait, elle tendit son bras afin de décrocher le combinée.

-**Agent David**, articula-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Un court silence lui répondit avant que son interlocuteur ne se décide à parler.

**-Shalom Ziva ...**

La jeune femme resta un moment interdite en reconnaissant cette voix qu'elle haïssait tant. Une profonde envie de raccrocher l'envahie mais elle ne put se résigner à le faire. Sûrement du à la curiosité de son appel.

**-Shalom Eli**, dit-elle platement.

Désormais parfaitement éveillée, elle avait décidé d'utiliser une voix neutre et sans émotion. Pourtant à l'intérieur d'elle-même, c'était tout l'inverse. Les souvenirs refaisaient surface et cela la troublait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

**-Je vais être franc avec toi ma fille ...**

**-Ne m'appelle plus ainsi !** Le coupa sèchement Ziva.

Eli s'interrompit quelques secondes devant la dureté de la voix de la jeune femme.

**-Comme tu voudras !** Répondit-il. **Je souhaite que tu reviennes chez toi ! **

**-Je suis déjà chez moi !** Lui rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

**-Je veux dire ... sur ta terre natale ! Nous avons besoin de toi ... J'ai besoin de toi ! Prends au moins le temps d'y réfléc ...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'intonation des bips de son téléphone se fit entendre.

Ziva venait de lui raccrocher au nez, trop perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait fait une croix sur son père, sur le Mossad et sur l'Israël depuis qu'elle avait réchappé de la Somalie. Elle ne voulait plus jamais ravoir à faire avec son ancienne vie et voilà qu'en pleine nuit tout basculait ...

**o0o0o0o**

**-Ziva n'est pas encore arrivée ?**

L'agent Anthony Dinozzo venait d'arriver dans l'open-space d'un air très décontracté. Un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il alla jusqu'à son bureau, posa son sac et alluma son ordinateur avant de se diriger vers son partenaire. Il piqua rapidement un beignet qui se trouvait dans la boite disposée sur le coin du bureau de McGee avant de s'asseoir sur le coin de celui-ci.

-**Hey ! Ces beignets sont pour Ducky et Abby !** Protesta l'agent en rangeant la boite à l'intérieur d'un de ses tiroirs.

**-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question McEgoiste !** Dit Tony en ignorant le regard blasé que lui lançait McGee. **Notre ex-israélienne serait-elle en retard ?**

L'italien mangeait tranquillement, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Ziva n'était jamais en retard et le jour où elle avait rendez-vous avec le directeur et Gibbs, il fallait justement qu'elle le soit. Maintenant, il pourrait lui aussi la charrier et lui rappeler ce doux moment de solitude qu'elle aurait quand elle se ferait sermonner.

**-J'ai essayé de l'appeler sur son portable mais elle ne décroche pas**, l'informa poliment McGee.

Contrairement à Tony, Tim avait l'air un peu plus inquiet. Certes, il connaissait bien le caractère de sa collègue et il était sûr qu'elle ne serait jamais arrivée en retard à un rendez-vous. Qui plus est, un rendez-vous avec le directeur Vance et Gibbs.

**-Tu ne t'es pas trompé dans le numéro ? **

**-Non Tony ! Je sais encore me servir de mon téléphone**, souffla-t-il excédé par le comportement de l'italien.

Le Ding de l'ascenseur se fit entendre faisant lever la tête aux deux agents pour voir qui arrivait. C'est avec étonnement qu'ils virent Ziva en sortir, portant sur elle un long manteau ainsi qu'un bonnet. Elle avait le visage tiré et de grosses cernes étaient dissimulées à l'aide d'un fond de teint.

**-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ... mauvaise nuit ? Ou alors l'inverse peut être ? Et tu sais, on est au mois de Mai pas en Décembre**, plaisanta Tony en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais Ziva ne se préoccupa pas de l'italien, elle posa rapidement ses affaires et passa devant lui pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur.

**-Si tu veux mon avis, il ne faut pas que tu l'emmerdes aujourd'hui**, confia McGee en même temps qu'il prenait la boite de beignets. **Je descends voir Abby !**

Tony n'accorda aucun regard à McGee, ni même à ses paroles. Il s'assit simplement sur sa chaise et la fit pivoter pour avoir vu sur les escaliers et sur sa coéquipière. Il observa attentivement sa démarche ainsi que l'expression de son visage. Elle avait l'air soucieuse et en même temps agitée. Ce qui était plutôt anormal venant de sa part.

**-Une discussion va s'imposer entre toi et moi**, chuchota Tony pour lui-même, l'inquiétude commençant à se faire ressentir.

**o0o0o0o**

**-McGeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !** S'écria la laborantine en venant l'enserrer dans ses bras.

**-Bonjour à toi aussi Abby**, sourit-il alors qu'elle relâchait doucement son étreinte.

Elle partit en courant baisser la musique afin qu'ils s'entendent mieux et revint en ayant pris au passage son caf-pow dans le frigo.

**-Alors raconte !** **L'entretien de Ziva avec Gibbs et Vance ça s'est passé comment ?  
**  
**-Ziva vient d'arriver donc la réunion n'a pas encore eu lieu**, annonça McGee.

La gothique lui lança un regard étonné avant de prendre une longue gorgée de sa boisson favorite.

**-Pourtant elle devait avoir lieu avant qu'on arrive ! Et Ziva en retard c'est du jamais vu ... sauf une fois où elle avait eu des ennuis mais c'était différent ! Oh mon dieu, dis-moi qu'elle n'a pas d'ennuis ?**

**-Elle a agit étrangement en arrivant ce matin mais je pense qu'elle a juste passé une mauvaise nuit**, la rassura-t-il.

**-Etrangement ?**

**-Elle est arrivée en manteau d'hiver et n'a pas répondu aux remarques de Tony comme elle le fait habituellement !**

**-Oh, en effet ce n'est pas normal !** Se contenta de dire Abby en prenant un beignet et en croquant dedans.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Ziva attendait devant la porte du directeur les mains moites. Elle ne connaissait pas encore le motif de sa convocation mais un pressentiment lui disait que c'était sûrement en rapport avec l'appel qu'elle avait reçu dans la nuit.

**-Vous pouvez rentrer, ils vous attendent,** lui signala la secrétaire.

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup et pénétra dans la pièce. Vance se trouvait debout derrière son bureau et lui indiquait la chaise à côté de Gibbs. Elle s'approcha et s'assit. Le directeur du NCIS fit de même et fixa Ziva.

**-Je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui car j'ai un message à vous faire passer**, commença-t-il. J**e ne pense pas que cela vous fasse pl...**

**-Mon père veut que je retourne auprès de lui ? **Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Les yeux de Vance s'écarquillèrent de stupeur tandis que Gibbs s'était levé et la regardait avec étonnement.

**-J'étais censé vous mettre au courant ce matin même, mais apparemment quelqu'un vous l'a déjà annoncé !**

-**Ce quelqu'un c'est Eli David. Il m'a appelé cette nuit,** expliqua-t-elle sans sourcilier.

Gibbs s'avança derrière le bureau de Vance et s'adossa au mur en continuant d'observer son agent. Elle essayait de paraitre insensible à cette discussion mais les traits sur son visage indiquaient le contraire. Et cela Gibbs le voyait.

**-Vous savez que maintenant vous ne faîtes plus partie du Mossad et que vous n'avez donc aucun compte à rendre à votre père ?**

L'agent du NCIS hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Certes, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait oublier cette agence qui lui avait tout appris mais qui l'avait aussi fait tant souffrir.

**-Si vous ne souhaitez plus qu'il vous appelle, vous pouvez changer de numéro de téléphone,** proposa le directeur.

Ziva ne sut quoi répondre. L'hésitation était trop grande. Elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait que toute cette histoire avait fait changer son « père ».

**-Je vais prendre les mesures nécessaires le concernant**, assura-t-elle en se levant.

Elle voulait mettre fin à cet entretien le plus vite possible. Aller travailler pour essayer d'oublier son passé qui revenait la hanter. A son grand soulagement, ni Gibbs, ni le directeur ne protestèrent quand elle demanda à se rendre à son bureau. Maintenant, elle savait qu'un autre interrogatoire se préparait. Celui de Dinozzo. Mentalement, elle élabora les réponses qu'elle pourrait y fournir concernant son retard et son état.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Court début qui sert surtout à amener le contexte. **

**Concernant mes updates, ce sera surtout au gré de mes envies et quand j'ai le temps ;) **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)**

**A la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir les gens, **

**Je vous poste la suite ce soir, n'étant pas sûre d'être dispo ce week-end. **

**Merci pour vos reviews et follows. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

L'italien regarda sa partenaire s'asseoir, allumer son ordinateur et prendre un dossier qui se trouvait sur le rebord de son bureau. Aussitôt, elle s'y plongea, ne lui accordant aucun regard. Décidé à s'avoir ce qui dérangeait sa collègue, il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le bureau de celle-ci. Il attrapa son agrafeuse et commença à jouer en ne disant pas un mot. Le silence était souvent le meilleur moyen pour la forcer à parler en première. Chose qui ne tarda pas à se produire.

**-Tu pourrais arrêter ?** Demanda-t-elle en levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

Dinozzo sourit. Il avait gagné. Ziva lui accordait maintenant son attention et il pouvait commencer à récolter les informations qu'elle souhaiterait bien lui donner.

**-J'étais en train de penser que soit tu es totalement givrée – et ce dans les deux sens du terme- soit quelque chose c'est passé pour que tu ne remarques même pas que tu portais un manteau et un bonnet.**

**-Au risque de te surprendre, je savais pertinemment quels habits je portais puisque c'est moi qui les aie choisis ! **

Tony s'attendait à plus de développement mais la connaissant bien, il se doutait qu'elle n'argumenterait pas plus. Il se décida donc à attaquer un autre sujet.

**-Et sinon, ce retard de ce matin ne serait-il pas dû à une nuit trop agitée avec un homme ?**

Devant le regard mauvais qu'elle lui lançait, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

**-Ou avec une femme ! Tout dépend de tes choix et de tes gouts ! **

**-Tony stop ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes suppositions ! C'est ma vie privée et elle ne regarde que moi ! **

Ce dernier rigola en attrapant de nouveau l'agrafeuse qu'il avait reposée quelques minutes plus tôt.

**-Je sais reconnaitre les signes quand on passe la nuit en charmante compagnie. N'oublie pas que tu as en face de toi le spécialiste ! On ne dort pas beaucoup d'où les cernes sous les yeux et n'arrivant pas à se quitter le matin, on arrive en retard !**

Avant que Ziva n'ait pu répliquer, l'italien sentit une main s'abattre sur le derrière de son crâne. Aussitôt il reposa l'agrafeuse et partit rejoindre son bureau en disant un vague « bonjour patron ».

**-Dinozzo tu me finis tous tes rapports en retard ! David avec moi **! Ordonna-t-il en prenant le café qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

**o0o0o0o**

Gibbs avait emmené Ziva dans l'ascenseur. A mi-chemin il l'arrêta et se tourna vers son agent.

**-Vous attendez sûrement des explications que je ne peux fournir pour l'instant,** commença-t-elle.

**-La raison de ton retard ?**

Ziva le considéra un moment mais cela ne l'étonna pas. Le directeur Vance ne lui avait pas demandé et Gibbs n'avait rien dit. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux, il exigeait de savoir.

**-J'avais besoin de marcher ... et de réfléchir calmement après l'appel**, confia-t-elle. J**e n'arrivais pas à dormir et je suis partie un peu plus loin que je ne le souhaitais.**

-**Ca t'a aidé ?** Demanda-t-il doucement.

**-A vrai dire, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis... Je l'avais irradié de ma vie et pourtant... lorsque j'ai entendu sa voix, je me suis dit que j'avais peut être pris la mauvaise décision...**

Gibbs but une gorgée de son café avant de commencer à parler.

**-On fait tous des erreurs Ziva. C'est humain. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ton choix n'était pas mauvais. Tu as réagi comme toute personne l'aurait fait après ce que tu as vécu. Simplement maintenant, il te faut prendre du recul et te demander si tu souhaites réellement revoir ton père ou non.**

Ziva le remercia du regard ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Gibbs l'embrassa sur le front avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui remettrait l'ascenseur en marche.

**-Tu peux prendre ta journée si tu le souhaites,** l'informa-t-il alors que l'ascenseur les ramenait vers leurs bureaux.

**-Ca ira Gibbs ! Je devrai arriver à supporter les questions de Tony,** plaisanta-t-elle alors que les portes s'ouvraient.

Gibbs sourit également avant de s'engager dans l'open-space et se dirigea vers son bureau, suivit de Ziva.

N'ayant aucune enquête, nos quatre agents ne firent que de la paperasse... Pour le plus grand bonheur de Tony qui n'arrêta pas de se plaindre et de râler. A la consternation de l'ex-israélienne, l'italien ne lui posa aucunes autres questions de la journée, de même que McGee. La journée lui avait même semblé tout à fait normale et les idioties de son coéquipier lui avaient fait oublier le dur choix qui s'imposait à elle.

**o0o0o0o**

Ce soir-là, en arrivant chez elle, Ziva déposa ses clefs en les jetant sur la table. Elle feuilleta rapidement son courrier avant de le reposer et de se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Elle entreprit de se déshabiller et une fois chose faite, elle pénétra dans sa douche. La tension qui l'habitait disparue instantanément dés les premiers jets parcourant son corps. Elle laissa longuement l'eau couler comme si elle voulait chasser tous les souvenirs qui l'envahissaient. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle décida de sortir pour aller se préparer à manger. Il n'était pas tard mais ce soir elle avait envie de se coucher tôt ... à condition qu'elle réussisse à fermer l'œil et à dormir convenablement. Elle enfila sa nuisette et prit la fine robe de chambre qui était accroché sur le porte manteau. Après l'avoir également enfilé, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain mais c'est avec stupeur qu'elle sursauta en reconnaissant l'homme qui se trouvait derrière.

**-Comment es-tu rentré ? **Demanda-t-elle brutalement une fois la surprise passée.

**-Par la porte,** répondit-il calmement.

**-Elle est fermée mais comme d'habitude tu t'es tout de même permis d'entrer !**

**-Les techniques apprises te serviront toujours à toi aussi ...**

**-Moi je ne le fais pas en dehors des enquêtes !**

L'atmosphère était extrêmement tendue. Ziva ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir débarquer ici, chez elle, sans prévenir. Pourtant elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque vu qu'elle avait grandi à ses côtés. Enfin ... grandir était vite dit. Disons qu'elle connaissait certaines choses du grand directeur David que les autres ignoraient. Surtout niveau caractère et secret.

**-Ziva il faut que nous parlions,** annonça-t-il brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

**-Alors parlons !**

Eli regarda autour de lui, un air non satisfait sur le visage.

**-Je préférerai autour d'une table,** déclara-t-il en se dirigeant de lui-même vers le salon et en s'asseyant.

Ziva le regarda faire ébahi par son culot. Il s'introduisait chez elle par effraction et maintenant c'était lui qui décidait comment aller se dérouler la suite des événements. La colère commençait peu à peu à monter en elle, néanmoins elle le rejoignit.

**-Tu ne m'offres pas de c...**

**-Non ! Tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour un café je pense ?!**

Le directeur David sourit face au tact de sa fille.

**-En effet, je voulais te voir en personne pour te convaincre de revenir travailler pour le Mossad et pour moi ! J'ai compris beaucoup de chose pendant ton absence et je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. J'ai déjà perdu Tali et Ari, je ne veux pas te perdre également. J'ai un avion privé qui décollera dés que tes valises seront prêtes.**

La jeune femme voulait l'interrompre dans ses paroles mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Toute la journée elle avait hésité à le revoir ou non. Maintenant qu'il était en face d'elle, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'il sorte à tout jamais de sa vie. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir un agent qualifié dans ses rangs et qui lui obéisse comme un parfait petit soldat. Il ne voulait rien de plus et cela répugna Ziva.

**-Ecoutes bien ce que je vais te dire parce que se sera sûrement la dernière fois que tu entendras ma voix,** rugit-elle en se levant et en positionnant ses deux mains sur la table. **Jamais je ne réintégrerai le Mossad et encore moins pour te faire plaisir ! Tu me parles de Tali et d'Ari pour me faire culpabiliser de te laisser seul mais ça ne marche plus ! **

**-Zi...**

**-Non, tais-toi et laisse moi finir !** Cria-t-elle la colère l'ayant submergée. **Pendant un instant j'étais prête à accepter qu'on se revoit et pourquoi pas à te pardonner tout le mal que tu m'avais fait ... Mais je me rends compte que j'aurai fait la pire erreur de ma vie et encore une fois à cause de toi ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure qu'il faut éloigner le plus possible de soi ! Et c'est exactement ce que je compte faire ! **

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Eli la laissa continuer trop abasourdi par ses propos. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essaya de faire paraitre. Ayant anticipé la réaction de sa fille ou plutôt de son ex-officier, il avait prévu un tel débordement venant de sa part.

-**Je suis désolée Ziva mais tu reviendras avec moi de gré ou de force... On ne quitte pas sa famille sur un coup de tête !** Affirma-t-il en levant la main.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n****'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis ;)**

**A la prochaine, **

**Tanutwo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir les gens, **_

_**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps de mise à jour, mais j'ai carrément zappé que j'avais mis cette fic sur le site. **_

_**Merci de votre lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ;) **_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

La jeune femme scruta les traits du visage de son père. Il était redevenu l'homme froid qu'elle connaissait. L'homme sans émotion qu'il était et qu'il resterait à jamais. Inconsciemment, ou plutôt par instinct, elle pivota sur elle-même sentant un danger arriver par derrière.

**\- J'aurai du me douter que tu ne viendrais pas seul,** ironisa Ziva en voyant deux hommes faire irruption dans le salon, armes aux poings.

Eli se rapprocha de sa fille et sortit un revolver de sous veste, qu'il pointa également sur elle.

**\- J'aurai préféré ton entier consentement pour nous suivre mais tu ne me laisses comme autre choix que la violence ... à croire que tu as toujours adoré ça.**

**\- Il me semble que c'est toi qui m'as appris à l'aimer,** répliqua-t-elle, méprisante.

Aussitôt le directeur du Mossad désapprouva en un hochement de tête, l'air contrarié.

**\- Je t'ai appris à te défendre et à protéger ton pays.**

**\- Au mépris de mon propre bonheur et de ma propre vie !** Protesta immédiatement l'ex-officier.

**\- Je te rappelle que tu étais volontaire, maintenant tu dois assumer tes actes.**

D'un claquement de doigt, il ordonna aux deux gardes d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

**\- Comme une fille doit obéir à son père, tu vas gentiment avancer ... et sans faire d'histoire,** l'informa-t-il calmement.

**\- Et si je refuse ?** Défia Ziva.

Cette réplique fit apparaitre un fin sourire narquois sur les lèvres d'Eli.

**\- Je te connais plus que tu ne le penses Ziva,** souffla-t-il. **Tu exécuteras mes ordres car tu as peur de moi en tant que directeur du Mossad ... et parce que tu me respectes en tant que père.**

**\- Avant peut être ! Mais les choses ont bien changé depuis la dernière fois où j'ai « exécuté tes ordres » comme tu dis ! **

Le regard de son père s'assombrit en quelques millièmes de secondes, déstabilisant sensiblement la jeune femme.

**\- Une fois en Israël, nous reparlerons des erreurs passées mais en attendant tu vas te diriger vers cette porte et nous suivre docilement sinon je leurs demande d'intervenir,** expliqua-t-il froidement.

**o0o0o0o**

**\- Ziva, je sais que tu n'as pas forcément envie de me parler mais j'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas aujourd'hui ...**, commença l'italien au volant de sa voiture. **Non ! Je recommence ... Ziva, je sais que tu ne te confies que très rarement – si ce n'est pas pour dire jamais - mais étant ton partenaire ...**

Le bruit d'un klaxon retentissant derrière lui, l'interrompit dans sa phrase. Trop absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention au feu qui était maintenant passé au vert, déclenchant ainsi la colère des autres conducteurs. Rapidement, il s'excusa d'un signe de main et accéléra pour venir ensuite se garer à côté du trottoir, en face de l'immeuble de sa coéquipière.

**\- Raah ce n'est que Ziva, Dinozzo !** Râla-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il coupait le moteur.

Il attrapa la poignée de la portière, s'apprêtant ainsi à sortir quand la vue de la jeune femme entourée de trois hommes le fit stopper. Il reconnu instantanément le directeur David et une certaine rancœur l'envahit. De sa voiture, il observa Ziva s'engouffrant à l'arrière du véhicule tandis que son père prenait place à côté d'elle et que les deux autres hommes montaient à l'avant. Ne sachant pas comment interpréter la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, l'italien redémarra, décidé à les suivre. Il s'empara de son portable tout en s'engageant sur la route et en restant à bonne distance de la voiture qu'il prenait désormais en filature.

**\- Tony ?!** Retentit une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil.

**\- Patron, je suis en train de suivre Ziva en voiture ...**

La voix agacée et surpris de Gibbs se fit entendre.

**\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu la suis Dinozzo ?**

**\- Le directeur du Mossad en personne se trouve avec elle**, lâcha-t-il en accélérant l'allure afin de ne pas les perdre de vue.

**\- Ziva te paraissait-elle bizarre ?**

Tony sourit bêtement à cette question.

**\- Aujourd'hui elle n'a fait que d'agir bizarrement Boss ...**

**\- Tu ne les perds surtout pas de vue Dinozzo ! Et tu me laisses ton portable allumé pour que je sache où tu en es ! **

L'agent du NCIS perçut le bruit de plusieurs portes claquées ainsi que le bruit des crissements de pneus prouvant que son patron venait de prendre la route.

**\- Tu prends quelle direction en ce moment ?** Cria Gibbs dans le téléphone.

**\- Euh ... attends ...**

**\- Tony !**

**\- Direction Silver spring !** Répondit-il rapidement.

Au froissement de papier qu'il entendit, Tony comprit que Gibbs examinait une carte de la ville. Ne sachant rien de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Ziva, l'angoisse montait en lui plus facilement. L'agitation de Gibbs et le fait d'avoir vu Eli David étaient des indices suffisant pour lui prouver que quelque chose de grave se passait.

**\- Tony !** Rugit la voix de son patron dans le combiné. **Ils se dirigent vers un petit aéroport privé ! Quoiqu'il arrive tu n'interviens pas !**

**\- Mêm ...**

**\- C'est un ordre Dinozzo !**

**_o0o0o0o0o_**

A l'intérieur de la voiture, Ziva se sentait oppressée et coincée. Elle n'avait pas ressenti de tels sentiments depuis sa dernière capture et cela l'a mis mal à l'aise. Elle sentait la panique monter en elle doucement et souffla en essayant de rester la plus silencieuse possible afin de ne pas le démontrer involontairement à son père. Sentant son cœur battre moins vite et sa pression redescendre peu à peu, elle s'autorisa à examiner calmement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les deux acolytes de son père ne pipaient mot et regarder attentivement la route. Tout comme son père constata-t-elle aussi. L'homme qui se trouvait derrière le volant, conduisait à allure normale, sûrement pour ne pas attirer des soupçons pensa aussitôt Ziva. Puis son regard se porta sur la portière à côté d'elle. La poignée qui lui aurait peut être permis de tenter une évasion avait été enlevée. Ruinant ainsi toutes ses chances de fuite. Quelque peu dépitée, elle se concentra elle-aussi sur la route pendant quelques instants avant que ses pensées ne divergent vers Gibbs, Tony, McGee et Abby.

**\- Mon équipe s'inquiétera de mon absence,** se risqua soudain à dire la jeune femme, brisant ainsi le silence glacial qui régnait.

Elle observa son père espérant déceler une fine grimace de sa part qui lui prouverait qu'elle avait réussi à toucher un point sensible. Mais rien. Il restait de marbre en continuant de regarder fixement la route.

**\- Gibbs et le directeur Vance lanceront des recherches pour me retrouver,** insista une nouvelle fois Ziva.

Cette fois-ci, Eli tourna la tête et planta son regard dur dans celui de sa fille.

**\- Je ne pense pas.**

L'ex-israélienne dévisagea son père avec surprise et incompréhension.

**\- Cela fait plusieurs mois que j'organise ton retour,** expliqua-t-il simplement, sans donner plus de précision.

**\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'avais aucune de tes nouvelles,** siffla sèchement Ziva. **Tu préparais en douce l'enlèvement de ta propre fille !**

Sa voix exprimait toute la colère qui l'habitait mais aussi tout le mépris qu'elle avait envers son père.

**\- Je n'ai pas préparé ton « enlèvement », j'ai préparé ton retour chez toi ! **

**\- Tu m'expliques la différence ?** Ironisa la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Eli arbora un fin sourire mais ne répondit pas. Le silence reprit de plus belle dans la voiture amenant de nouveau une ambiance pesante et stressante.

**\- Monsieur, nous arrivons !** Informa l'homme assis sur le siège passager avant.

**\- Bien**, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

La voiture s'arrêta est les deux hommes sortirent afin d'ouvrir la porte du côté de leur chef. Celui-ci descendit et s'effaça pour ensuite laisser sortir sa fille. Les deux agents du Mossad les escortèrent jusqu'à un petit avion déjà prêt à décoller. En pénétrant dedans Ziva savait qu'elle avait maintenant peu de chance de revenir dans le pays qui lui avait apporté le plus de réconfort, d'apprentissage ... et bizarrement d'humanité.

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà, des idées pour la suite ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**_

_**Si vous aimez bien Ncis Los Angeles, j'ai beaucoup plus de fics (plus détaillées d'ailleurs) de postées. Et si vous aimez simplement lire, vous pouvez aller voir "De sang froid" sur mon profil et qui raconte l'histoire d'une jeune femme (de la police) qui va devoir aider un mystérieux homme dans le but d'arrêter un tueur en série ;)**_

_**Je vous dis à la prochaine, **_

_**Tanutwo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les gens, **

**Voici la suite de la fiction ;) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie de la lire :)**

* * *

Tony suivait toujours attentivement la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait sa partenaire. Bien vite, la destination que lui avait désignée Gibbs se confirma. Son portable étant en communication avec son patron, il s'empressa de lui signaler que Ziva se dirigeait bien vers le petit aéroport privé. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, il l'imita en tachant de se garer sur un petit parking non loin de là afin de toujours les avoir en visuel. Son cœur se serra quand il vit Ziva descendre et suivre docilement son père.

**-Gibbs ! Ziva s'apprête à monter dans un avion, **alerta-t-il ne sachant pas quoi faire à cet instant précis.

Un crissement de pneu retentit derrière lui et Gibbs arriva à sa hauteur dans les secondes qui suivirent.

**-L'avion se prépare à décoller, nous n'aurons pas le temps d'agir,** annonça-t-il après avoir rapidement analysé la scène qui se déroulait.

**-Alors on laisse cet enfoiré d'Eli l'emmener on ne sait où ?** S'indigna l'italien.

**-Israël, **se contenta de répondre Gibbs d'une voix sûre.

Le bruit des moteurs de l'avion rugit de plus en plus fort pendant qu'il commençait son avancée sur la longue piste.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'Eli sera assez stupide pour la ramener en Israël ? Il va se douter que c'est le premier endroit où on viendra la chercher.**

**-Le directeur David est loin d'être un homme stupide Dinozzo ... et mon instinct me dit qu'il a déjà tout prévu et ce depuis longtemps !**

L'avion était maintenant élancé sur la piste de décollage dans une vitesse convenable. Le bruit des moteurs tournant à plein régime prouvait que l'avion n'allait pas tarder à décoller et c'est impuissant que Gibbs et Tony le virent s'envoler.

**-Il faut demander quand est le prochain vol pour Israël !** S'empressa de dire Tony, perturbé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par le « départ » soudain de sa coéquipière.

**-Non !**

**-Pardon ?** S'étrangla l'italien alors qu'il tournait déjà la clef pour faire redémarrer sa voiture.

**-Tu veux faire comme d'habitude Tony, **dit Gibbs en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

**-C'est-à-dire ?** Demanda le concerné.

**-Tu vas foncer tête baissé dans les ennuis !**

Gibbs ouvrit sa portière avant et posa un bras sur le toit de la voiture tout en regardant son plus vieil agent.

**-Rentres chez toi et dors Dinozzo. On se revoit demain à sept heures ! **

**-Mais ...**

**-Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle, Tony. Ziva est une grande fille qui sait se défendre ! Elle saura se débrouiller seule,** confia Gibbs d'une voix paternelle afin de le rassurer quelque peu.

**-Je le sais bien ... mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser aux mains de son père !**

**-Je n'ai jamais dit que nous n'agirons pas !**

Sur cette dernière phrase, il monta dans sa voiture et partit en direction de sa maison. Tony fit de même, non sans tourner une dernière fois la tête vers l'aéroport où il avait vue Ziva s'envoler vers une destination qui ne lui plaisait guère.

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

Comme à son habitude, Gibbs conduisait relativement vite. Mais en cette soirée, qui d'ailleurs était un soir de pleine lune, il ne le faisait pas pour aller arrêter un tueur ou un de ses paranos qui peuplaient cette ville. Non, il le faisait car il était énervé contre lui-même. Énervé de ne pas avoir prévu, ni même envisagé, qu'Eli oserait venir chercher sa fille jusqu'ici. Sans prévenir le conducteur qui le suivait, il débarqua sa voiture sur la droite et pila. Il prit à la hâte son portable et après avoir choisi l'appel, le tendit à son oreille. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent avant que la messagerie ne se mette en route. Agacé, Gibbs tapa son poing sur le volant déclenchant ainsi le klaxon qui résonna dans la ville.

**o0o0o0o**

Le trajet en avion et dans la voiture qui la ramenait dans les locaux du Mossad s'était passé dans un silence absolu. A croire qu'aucune personne n'osait parler ... ou alors est-ce peut être un ordre donné par le directeur du Mossad. Ziva penchait plus pour la deuxième hypothèse. Néanmoins, elle ne souhaitait pas parler avec les agents de son père, alors pour l'instant cela l'arrangeait. Toujours escortée par les deux hommes de main, elle était amenée jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Sur le chemin, elle avait croisé plusieurs officiers avec lesquels elle avait de bons rapports autrefois. Aujourd'hui ils baissaient tous la tête devant son passage comme par peur de représailles de la part de son père. Après avoir marché quelques minutes, Ziva pénétra enfin dans le bureau qu'elle connaissait tant et où elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds. Mais les choses ne se passaient pas toujours comme on le voulait et maintenant elle devait y attendre son père qui était parti régler une affaire avec un de ses officiers.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle observa chaque recoin de la pièce. Elle constata immédiatement que rien n'avait changé ... Enfin presque. La photo qui la représentait en compagnie de sa sœur et de son demi-frère et qui se trouvait sur le meuble derrière le bureau, avait disparu. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, la jeune femme ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains tout en soufflant. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, ce qui l'obligea à se redresser brusquement. S'attendant à voir son père, elle réprima une grimace quand elle reconnue l'officier en question qui apportait visiblement un dossier.

**-Ziva ?** S'arrêta Hadar en la reconnaissant. **Quelle agréable surprise de te compter de nouveau parmi nous. **

**-Ne fais pas ton surpris ! Tu étais forcément au courant !** Rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement.

L'officier Amit tourna le dos à la jeune femme et alla poser le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur le bureau du directeur.

**-C'est vrai,** admit-il en souriant alors qu'il se retournait pour lui faire face.

**-Et bien évidemment, tu en es content !** Railla l'ex-israélienne d'une voix ironique.

**-Ton père t'expliquera sûrement mais je serai chargé de ta reconversion au sein de notre agence. J'ai hâte d'entamer les premiers jours avec toi.**

Bizarrement la jeune femme explosa de rire à cette phrase, déclenchant la stupéfaction chez l'officier Hadar.

**-C'est bien connu que tu as toujours obéit aux ordres de mon père comme un bon chien ...**

**-Mais en attendant moi je n'ai jamais trahi mon pays, **répliqua-t-il sur un ton de défi en la toisant du regard.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard avec méfiance et colère. Semblant prêt à en venir aux mains au moindre geste suspect de l'un ou de l'autre. Ce fut l'arrivée d'Eli David qui leur fit détourner le regard.

**-Tout va comme vous voulez ?** Interrogea-t-il en découvrant la tension qui émanait de la pièce.

**-Absolument Directeur David !** Répondit aussitôt Amit.

Ziva, elle, ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de lancer un regard lourd de reproches aux deux hommes. Eli n'insista pas et alla s'asseoir à son bureau le plus naturellement du monde. Il désigna deux chaises et l'officier du Mossad alla prendre place sous l'œil surpris de Ziva.

**-Tu ne lui demand ...**, commença-t-elle en désignant Amit.

**-L'officier Hadar peut rester ! Les informations que j'ai à te donner le concerne également !** La coupa-t-il.

N'appréciant pas, la jeune s'avança jusqu'à l'autre chaise mais resta debout, les mains dans le dos et la tête haute. Le directeur David l'observa et sourit. Il semblait éprouver une certaine joie au fait que sa fille continue de lui tenir tête.

**-Comme tu dois t'en douter Ziva, la confiance que je t'accordais avant n'est plus la même que maintenant. Tu seras donc constamment avec l'officier Hadar et vous effectuerez toutes les missions que je vous accorderai ensemble. **

**-Et si je n'accepte pas de rester avec l'officier Hadar ?** Demanda-t-elle en insistant bien sur le nom de l'agent.

**-Tu n'as pas le choix,** lâcha-t-il tout en détournant son regard vers Amit. **Je compte sur vous pour faire de nouveau de ma fille, un agent dévouée à notre agence. **

La jeune femme ne put contenir un ricanement à l'entente des paroles de son père.

**-Je tacherai de ne pas vous décevoir Monsieur ! Tu as quelque chose à ajouter peut être ?** Demanda Hadar à l'intention de Ziva, un fin sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

**-Au directeur David et en privé !**

Voyant que l'officier ne se levait toujours pas, Ziva lança un regard insistant à son père.

**-Officier Hadar laissez-nous s'il vous plait !** Ordonna ce dernier.

Amit obéit et se dirigea vers la porte non sans lancer un dernier sur le père et la fille. Une fois sortit, il referma derrière lui et resta derrière la porte. Ayant pour ordre de toujours rester avec Ziva, il se devait de l'attendre.

* * *

**La suite très bientôt ;)**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu, je vous dis à la prochaine,**

**Tanutwo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour les gens, **

**Voici la suite de cette fiction ;) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ;)**

* * *

Quand Gibbs pénétra dans les locaux du NCIS ce matin-là, il était persuadé qu'il y trouverait déjà son plus vieil agent. Chose qui se confirma quand il rentra dans l'open-space.

\- **Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi Dinozzo !** reprocha-t-il en voyant la mine fatigué que celui-ci affichait.

\- **J'ai cherché plusieurs possibilités pour aller récupérer Ziva patron !** Annonça Tony en se levant de son bureau et en se dirigeant vers l'écran plasma, ignorant totalement la remarque qui lui était adressée.

Il attrapa vivement la télécommande située sur le rebord du bureau de McGee et appuya sur une touche qui dévoila un itinéraire précis des jours à venir.

\- **J'ai établie un plan de sauvetage ... ressemblant à celui qu'on avait fait pour la Somalie**, expliqua-t-il en marquant un temps d'arrêt au milieu de la phrase.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette période qui avait été dure pour tous les membres de l'équipe et plus particulièrement pour lui. Il avait commis une grave erreur en tuant Rivkin et c'était toujours reproché la décision de Ziva de rester en Israël et sa captivité aux mains de Saleem. Même s'il ne le montrait jamais, il s'en voulait énormément et était d'une certaine manière mal à l'aise avec sa partenaire.

\- **Je pense que pour l'instant, le plus important est de savoir où se trouve réellement Ziva !** Commença-t-il. **J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se servir d ...**

Il s'interrompit en voyant Gibbs prendre le café qui se trouvait sur son bureau et se diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur.

\- **Informe McGee de la situation ! Si tu vois Abby et Ducky, Ziva est partie quelques jours en vacances,** lui lança-t-il tout en continuant de gravir les marches.

\- **Euh ... D'accord ... mais Abby risque de trouver ça curieux patron ...,** objecta Tony.

Il vit Gibbs s'arrêter et se retourner en balançant son bras gauche en signe d'évidence.

\- **Tu n'auras qu'à improviser Dinozzo !**

**o0o0o0o**

\- **Eeeeh là ! Vous comptez faire quoi Monsieur ?** Demanda une secrétaire en se levant précipitamment et en positionnant devant la porte, bloquant ainsi l'accès à celle-ci.

\- **Parler au directeur Vance !** Lui répondit Gibbs le plus naturellement du monde, bien que surpris.

La secrétaire fut quelque peu déstabilisée par cette réponse et par le ton employé mais se reprit immédiatement.

\- **Il faut que je le prévienne de votre arrivée avant,** expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de décrocher le combiné que Gibbs avait déjà franchi la distance qui le séparait de la porte et appuyé sur la clenche.

\- **Gibbs !** Dit le directeur Vance non étonné de le voir débarquer dans son bureau sans frapper.

\- **Monsieur je suis désolée ! Il est rentré sans que je ne puisse avoir le temps de vous prévenir,** se justifia la jeune femme visiblement très confuse en entrant à sa tour.

\- **Ce n'est rien !** La rassura-t-il. **L'agent Gibbs n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête ! **

Celle-ci parut gênée et repartit à son bureau en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- **Une nouvelle ?** Demanda Gibbs en prenant une gorgée de son café.

\- **Intérimaire !** Précisa Vance un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Puis son visage reprit un air sérieux en même temps qu'il se levait.

\- **Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais réclamer des explications concernant l'Agent David,** commença-t-il. **J'ai moi-même été le premier étonné ...**

\- **De quoi tu parles Léon ?** L'arrêta Gibbs en s'avançant vers lui, peu sur de comprendre.

Le regard surpris du directeur qu'il pouvait déceler lui prouva qu'il n'avait pas encore toutes les cartes en mains et qu'il ne savait pas toute la vérité. Il était impossible que Vance puisse être au courant des évènements de la nuit. Il y avait autre chose.

\- **Elle ne t'a pas mise au courant ?**

\- **Au courant de quoi ?** S'impatienta-t-il commençant à élever la voix.

\- **Elle a démissionné du NCIS,** finit par révéler le directeur.

Un éclair de stupeur et de colère passa dans le regard de Gibbs.

\- **J'ai trouvé sa lettre de démission sur mon bureau ce matin même,** informa le directeur du NCIS en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Il la prit et l'ouvrit. Vance lui laissa quelques minutes pour lire et pu voir les traits de contrariété apparaitre sur le visage de son agent.

\- **Eli avait tout prévu !** Ragea Gibbs en posant durement son café sur le bureau et en gardant la lettre dans ses mains.

Devant l'incompréhension de Vance, Gibbs lui narra rapidement les évènements qui avaient eu lieu dans la nuit.

\- **Il fallait se douter qu'Eli agirait à un moment ou à un autre,** indiqua le directeur du NCIS. **Mais j'aurai pensé qu'il resterait dans les limites de la loi ! **

Cette phrase amusa intérieurement Gibbs.

\- **Le Mossad n'a aucune loi Léon ! Excepté celle qui stipule qu'on ne peut pas la quitter ! **

Ne trouvant rien à redire à cela, Vance alla se rasseoir à son bureau et tendit le bras pour reprendre la lettre de la soi-disant démission de Ziva.

\- **Je vais la garder dans mon bureau jusqu'à ce que j'aie la confirmation de l'agent David qu'elle souhaite bien partir,** annonça-t-il un sourire en coin en la rangeant dans un tiroir.

Gibbs sourit également à ce sous-entendu qui démontrait que Vance n'acceptait pour l'instant pas la démission d'un de ses meilleurs agents.

\- **Je compte me rendre en Israël avec Dinozzo !** Informa-t-il. **Pas besoin que je t'explique pourquoi ... **

-** Théoriquement Ziva est maintenant une américaine aux mains d'une organisation étrangère. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'opposerai à son sauvetage,** déclara-t-il calmement et d'une voix complice, ayant parfaitement compris leur intention.

Gibbs arbora un fin sourire avant de reprendre son café et de se diriger vers la sortie. Avant d'enclencher la poignée, il se retourna à la demande de Vance.

\- **Ramène-là de nouveau ici Jethro !** Ordonna ce dernier.

**o0o0o0o0o**

A peine la porte fermée derrière Amit, que la colère de Ziva éclata.

\- **Tu n'avais aucunement le droit de m'enlever juste pour refaire de moi une marionnette ! **Rugit-elle en posant brutalement ses mains sur le bureau de son père.

Ce dernier ne sourcilla pas à la réaction violente de sa fille. Il s'y attendait et avait même envisagé que ce serait pire.

\- **Tu n'as jamais été et ne sera jamais une marionnette Ziva ...,** déclara-t-il d'une voix relativement calme.

\- **Etre enfermée dans les locaux du Mossad et ne sortir que pour t'obéir sur des missions que tu auras soigneusement choisies, j'appelle ça de la manipulation ! **

\- **Tu seras libre de tes mouvements du moment que l'Officier Hadar t'accompagne.**

Ziva sourit moqueusement à cette information. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Elle ne savait pas si son père se rendait compte des sottises qu'il disait ou s'il était réellement sérieux.

\- **Cela revient au même ! Je suis libre sans l'être concrètement !**

\- **Tu n'es pas prisonnière !** S'indigna le directeur David, comprenant le sous-entendu de sa fille.

De plus en plus énervée, la jeune femme se recula légèrement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- **Parce que me retenir contre mon gré ne signifie pas prisonnière pour toi ?** Lança-t-elle méprisante.

Eli se leva et se plaça en face de la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage, les deux mains dans le dos, montrant ainsi sa posture imposante qui prouvait qu'il avait la carrure et la prestance pour être le directeur du Mossad.

\- **Je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous avons une telle discussion ! **Prononça-t-il d'une voix contrariée.

\- **Tu vois, tu n'oses même pas t'avouer à toi-même que tu m'as kidnappé ! **S'offusqua la jeune femme.

\- **J'ai longuement réfléchie et j'ai finalement fait ce que je pensais le mieux pour toi !** Lui répondit-il rapidement d'un ton sans appel.

Ziva lui lança un regard noir avant de prendre une voix sarcastique.

\- **Alors un conseil ! La prochaine fois ne réfléchit pas !**

Sur ce, elle partit en direction de la porte et la claqua violement pour la refermer. Elle tomba aussitôt nez à nez avec l'officier Hadar, ce qui lui provoqua un léger mouvement de recul.

\- **Tu n'étais pas censé partir ?** Interrogea-t-elle énervée et toujours en colère.

Il planta son regard dans ceux de la jeune femme avant de lui répondre :

\- **Uniquement du bureau il me semble ! Et en revanche, je suis censé t'attendre !**

Ziva ronchonna une phrase incompréhensible tout en montrant son mécontentement. Mais Amit n'eut pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Il resta le visage impassible tout en continuant de fixer l'ex-israélienne.

\- **Arrête ça immédiatement Amit ! Tu n'arriveras pas à me déstabiliser ni à me soumettre si facilement ! Les techniques employées je les connais toutes ... et je sais comment y faire face !** Le prévient-elle en se rapprochant afin de ne se trouver plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

L'officier Hadar ne se recula pas. Il connaissait le caractère de la jeune femme et savait également de quoi elle était capable mais à cet instant il était plus excité par le danger qu'elle pourrait représenter, qu'effrayé. Doucement, il descendit son regard et scruta attentivement le corps de Ziva. Une fois arrivée jusqu'au pied, il releva ses yeux vers elle et put voir le regard assassin qu'elle lui lançait. Un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit quant à sa réaction.

\- **Tu devrais aller mettre une tenue plus ... décente**, lui indiqua-t-il platement.

Ziva jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à sa tenue et remarqua qu'elle était toujours en nuisette, sous le manteau que son père avait daigné lui donner durant le trajet en avion. Elle sentit la colère, qui s'était quelque peu dissipée, remonter en flèche en même temps que les battements de son cœur accéléraient.

**\- Si** **tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec œil en moins, ne t'avise plus de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur moi de cette manière là !** Menaça-t-elle.

Elle partit précipitamment en direction de son ancien appartement qui se trouvait à l'intérieur même de la structure du Mossad. Mais la voix d'Hadar la fit stopper.

\- **Tes quartiers ne se trouvent plus au même endroit !**

Elle se retourna mauvaise et se retint de ne pas le tuer maintenant... Bien que l'envie était extrêmement forte. Il commença à marcher dans le sens opposé où elle se rendait et Ziva fut bien obligée de lui emboiter le pas.

* * *

**Suite un peu plus longue que le précédent chapitre et qui apporte des réponses ^^ **

**Je vous dis à la prochaine,**

**Tanutwo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir les gens, **_

_**Tout d'abord, pour ceux qui lisaient cette fiction, veuillez m'excuser pour cette longue attente. Je l'avais tout simplement oublié. A vrai dire, je publie plus sur Ncis Los Angeles que sur Ncis ce qui fait que je ne regarde que rarement mes fichiers sur ce fandom. **_

_**Olympe9 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici donc la suite. La fic n'est pas abandonnée, il faut juste que je pense à publier ;) **_

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

Quand McGee arriva à l'open-space, il fut très surpris d'y trouver Tony et de voir le bureau de Ziva intact.

\- **Deuxième jour où elle est en retard ... Et premier jour où tu es en avance ! Vous avez permuté vos corps ?** Plaisanta-t-il en s'installant à son bureau.

\- **Non McGee ! La réalité est beaucoup moins drôle !** Lâcha Tony sèchement.

Le sourire qu'affichait McGee s'estompa aussitôt. Tony n'était pas comme d'habitude à commencer par le fait de l'appeler par son vrai nom. Quelque chose de grave concernant leur collègue avait du se passer pour qu'il agisse de la sorte. Il alluma son ordi et se rendit ensuite au bureau de l'italien.

\- **Ziva a des ennuis ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Il vit le regard de Tony s'assombrir en même temps que ses yeux rencontraient le bureau de la jeune femme.

\- **Son père est venu la chercher cette nuit et Gibbs pense qu'il l'a ramené en Israël.**

Il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton détaché, sans lâcher le bureau de Ziva des yeux. McGee lui était sous le choc et n'osait rien dire. Au bout de quelques secondes, Tony eut l'air de se reprendre.

\- **J'ai appelé Ducky et Abby pour leur dire qu'elle était partie en vacance. Gibbs ne souhaite pas les mettre au courant pour l'instant... sûrement pour ne pas les affoler tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus ...**

\- **Et Abby t'a cru ?** S'étonna alors McGee.

\- **Euh ... Pour Abby j'ai un peu déformé l'histoire mais l'important est qu'elle croit Ziva sous les tropiques.**

McGee le surpris à se retourner pour la troisième depuis le début de leur conversation vers le bureau de Vance.

\- **Gibbs est en train de parler avec le directeur ?** Questionna-t-il bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- **Hum ... et on va savoir tout de suite ce que ça a donné !** Annonça Tony en se levant de sa chaise quand il aperçut leur patron descendre de l'escalier.

Instinctivement, les deux agents se mirent devant le bureau de Gibbs et attendirent qu'il s'y asseye.

\- **Tony, va préparer tes valises et reviens ici dans une heure ! McGee, descendez voir Abby et obtenez nous une réservation dans un hôtel à Tel-Aviv pour la semaine à venir !** Ordonna-t-il en prenant son arme du tiroir.

L'italien ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et partit en direction de son bureau pour prendre également son arme ainsi que les clefs de sa voiture. McGee regarda son partenaire partir avant de commencer à se diriger vers l'ascenseur qui menait au labo.

\- **Euh ... patron je dis quoi à Abby concernant votre voyage en Israël ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante en s'arrêtant sur le chemin.

Gibbs qui s'apprêtait également à partir, se stoppa et fixa son agent du regard.

\- **Voyage de courtoisie envers Eli !** Dit-il en affichant un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Puis il reprit sa marche laissant McGee planter dans le hall de l'open-space. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et se retourna vers le bleu avant de s'engouffrer dedans.

\- **Trouvez quelque chose McGee !**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Quand Ziva rentra dans son nouvel « appartement », elle ne fut aucunement surprise d'y découvrir des caméras et de trouver une porte qui conduisait directement aux quartiers de l'Officier Hadar. Les murs étaient légèrement beiges et recouverts de quelques tableaux qui égayaient un peu la pièce. La housse de couette qui recouvrait le lit était particulièrement jolie et assortie aux couleurs de la chambre. Mais cela n'étonna pas Ziva. Au contraire ! Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'elle se retournait vers Amit qui l'observait tranquillement sur le pas de l'entrée.

\- **Ca te plait ? **Demanda-t-il, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

\- **Si je ne me trouvais pas en Israël et en ta compagnie, je me prendrai presque pour une diva que l'on surveille de près ! **Railla-t-elle.

Amit esquissa un fin sourire également et s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

\- **Ton père a tenu à ce qu'on refasse totalement la décoration pour que tu t'y sentes mieux**, précisa-t-il.

La jeune femme émit un petit rire en entendant la « précision ».

\- **Il imagine sûrement qu'en agissant de la sorte je resterai plus facilement !**

\- **Je pense, oui ...**

\- **Et bien il se trompe ! **Le coupa-t-elle fermement.

L'officier du Mossad la regarda avec insistance avant de se diriger vers une armoire.

\- **Le directeur essaye juste de te rendre la vie plus agréable**, annonça-t-il en ouvrant les tiroirs du bas.

\- **S'il le souhaitait vraiment, il m'aurait laissé aux ...**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'Amit l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre. Son dos s'y cogna alors brutalement, provoquant un raisonnement sourd dans la pièce. La jeune femme ne le remarqua même pas, trop concentrée sur le visage qu'affichait à cet instant l'homme en face d'elle.

\- **Écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire ! Mets-toi en tête que le NCIS et les États-Unis c'est fini pour toi ! **Lui communiqua-t-il en insistant sur les derniers mots. **Jamais tu n'y retourneras et tu ferais bien de l'accepter de suite ! Maintenant tu vas enfiler les habits qui se trouvent dans ce tiroir et me rejoindre dehors quand cela sera fait !**

Sur ce, il lâcha brusquement le bras de la jeune femme et se hâta de sortir le pas lourd et énervé. Ziva resta un instant sous le choc, le regard dans le vague. Amit venait de lui dire tout ce qu'elle refusait d'admettre depuis qu'elle avait atterri dans sa ville originelle. Dépitée, elle se dirigea lentement vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa nouvelle tenue et la prit avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Là encore, elle constata que son père l'avait aménagée et un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit. Se retenant de pleurer, elle enfila rapidement les vêtements se doutant déjà de l'activité qui allait suivre.

* * *

_**Je vous dis à la prochaine, **_

_**Tanutwo**_


End file.
